The T-Rex Exhibition
Throughout two locations so far, there are still no sign of dinosaurs. Until... Reia: Something's not right.. Kiva: I know. - Reia closed her eyes and used her senses as a guide around the entire park. Kiva: Anything yet? - Reia opened her eyes and already knew something went horribly wrong. Reia: Drake, stop the cars!! - Reia headed out for the trouble ahead of them. Kiva: Reia? Ratchet: We better follow her. - Kiva nodded as they head out of the cars after Reia. Thankfully not too far from the park limits, the gang caught up to Reia, who finds a prehistoric creature as well, who is seriously injured. Kiva: Oh, the poor thing.. Ratchet: What is that?? Huey: Well, according to the Junior Woodchuck's Guidebook, this dinosaur is called the Triceratops. Clank: Interesting.. - Reia keeps looking after the Triceratops and Kiva decided to be with her for a short while. Kiva: Well, this creature took a serious hit on the side. Reia: Indeed.. (Wait a second.. This energy.. It must've--) Kiva: Master? Reia: Here, feel this. On the leg. - Kiva touched the Triceratops' leg and somehow feels strong magic within it. Kiva: The magic.. Reia: Before a giant dino showed up and injured the poor guy, it was attacked by another type of magic. There's only one person who's capable of this attack.. Kiva: Amora... Reia: Her plan is clear. Kiva: Yeah, attacking poor dinosaurs across the island. Reia: Actually, you're kinda close. Kiva: Huh?? Reia: Amora is planning for an island takeover, with the dinosaurs and us caught in the middle, for a game of chance. Kiva: And survival. Reia: I don't understand... Why would Amora get involved with us for her plan?? Kiva: I don't know as well... Reia: At any rate, we are in very serious danger, from both sides. Kiva: Yeah, both a huge dino and Amora. Reia: We should get back to the tour cars. I apologize for the sudden stop.. Kiva: Okay, Reia. It's alright. - The gang got back to the tour cars and finally arrived at the T-Rex exhibit, but the dino is still nowhere to be seen. Ratchet got out of the cars and think things over. Kiva, Terra and Sasha caught up with him and the rest of the gang, along with most of the tourists, soon follow. Sasha: I know keeping a T-Rex is too dangerous, but I think there's no other choice for us to take. Kiva: Well, I'm not sure if this fence will hold even a strong dino like the T-Rex. - Just as Kiva say something, rain has decended to the island. Ratchet: Maybe not. This is a bad example of a tour extraction, after all. Zack: Any idea why? Ratchet: Before we got here, I noticed one guy who is talking to Alan. I don't trust him. Kiva: Well, he's a hacker with geeky glasses. Reia: A hacker... That means he's gonna-- - Suddenly, the power fences went out throughout the entire park. Louie: Wha!? What's happening?? - Reia grunted for the worst turn of events just happening before her eyes. Reia: Our 'hacker' took advantage on us and shut down the fences. Kiva: Crud... - The sound of footsteps grew as the gang has only one oppertunity to bypass the huge dino. Ratchet: Clank, did you hear that? Clank: It's the T-Rex. Reia: (So, Amora's game has begun...) - Kiva summons her Keyblade and stands ready to fight. Reia: Kiva, wait. It's best not to move. Kiva: Reia, Amora may have strong magic but my Keyblade is stronger. Reia: I understand, but the T-Rex can sense movement if we're not careful. Kiva: Well, we need to be steady and don't move. - The gang did their best not to move when the T--Rex showed up, but it went enraged when the kids accidentally use the flashlight to its eye. Genis: Crud! Now what!? Ratchet: Kiva, take your group and find that antenna! Kiva: Alright! Be careful, Ratchet.. - The group goes through the fence and sees Ratchet and a few others fighting the T-Rex for a short while. Kiva put on her earpiece for a few reasons. Reia: Okay, the antenna can track our position if we raise our voices too high or screaming. I'll use this tracer to located the antenna using the shortwave pattern. Kiva, try adjusting your earpiece to the same pattern. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Genis: You think the captain's going to be okay? Reia: He'll be fine. In advance, I already told him to switch communication channels to which the antenna's signal can't reach. Kiva: Seems right. Reia: Okay, let's get going. - The separate group head towards their new adventure together. As the others, they stayed behind and protecting the tourists from the T-Rex and many more dangers that await them. Category:Scenes